


Birthday Surprises

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Drabble, I wrote a smut version but decided on this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack gives Rhys off for his birthday. What is the catch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this drabble in response to a post alex_archer made on tumblr after their birthday. I've decided to post it. Here is what resulted.

Rhys was excited. Tomorrow was his birthday. He didn’t have any plans but he had decided to spoil himself with some birthday cookies. He didn’t like cake. 

Rhys practically bounced to his job as Handsome Jack’s, Hyperion president, Personal assistant. Most day the man infuriated Rhys. Why he ever agreed to the job he doesn’t know. Okay well he did know but that wasn’t the point. 

He heard Jack’s unmistakable voice as he entered the giant office. It had a wonderful view of the moon, Elpis. It was a lovely view from up here on Helios.

“Hey Rhysie!!” Jack said as he noticed him standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the dias that his desk sat on. 

“Jack” Rhys answered as he walked towards where the taller man stood next to the exquisite desk. 

“So i wanted to tell you that i don’t need you tomorrow so you will have the day free.” Jack said with a strange look in his eye. Before Rhys could analyze the look it was gone. He couldn’t believe his luck. He actually had free time on his birthday! He stood there for a minute in shock. As he thought about it more he became a bit suspicious. Jack never let him have time off. 

“You never let me have time off Jack. What is going on?” Rhys was very interested in his answer. All of this was out of the norm for Handsome Jack. 

“I’m hurt Rhysie!! Why do you sound so suspicious?’ Jack feigned hurt. “I have some very personal things to take care of tomorrow. Enjoy your free time, cupcake.”

“Okay…” He said skeptically. “I will.” Handsome Jack smirked and strode back to his desk. Rhys narrowed his eyes but just shrugged his suspicion off. He’ll just put it down as good luck.

“Alright Rhys. Let's get down to business.” Rhys nodded and started his day.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys yawned, his shirt riding up his chest as he stretched. He needed to get ready for work. He stood up but then remembered that he didn’t have to work today. Jack had given him the day off. 

He flopped back down on the bed and decided to sleep a bit more before going out to get himself some birthday cookies. He was really looking forward to those. As he closed his eyes he thought how nice it was to sleep in. He never got to have a lie in ever. Not with being Handsome Jack’s personal assistant...which was more like being a slave. Which brought up some interesting visuals. 

He woke refreshed a couple of hours later. He started to get ready deciding what he was going to do after he got his cookies. A movie marathon maybe? It was his birthday after all. He should do something special for it.

After he straightened himself out he headed to his kitchen to find something to eat. He settled on some toast and fruit. It was refreshing and delicious. He had no need to rush so he could enjoy it. 

As he was cleaning up from his small breakfast, he heard a light knock at his apartment door. Strange as he wasn’t expecting anyone. It better not be Jack come to tell him his day off was all a joke. 

“I’m coming.” He walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood Gaige. She stood there giving him a look her flesh arm crossed over her robotic one.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class, Gaige?” She just looked at him and smiled. 

“Maybe, however, I heard it is your special day today Rhys.” She grabbed his arm.

“What does my birthday have to do with you Gaige?” She gave him a glare and gripped his arm tighter.

“Well you can’t spend it by yourself stupid!” Gaige spit out sounding ever the teenager she was. Sometimes Rhys forgot that part.

“If I said no would you go away?” Rhys questioned. Gaige shook her head and started to pull Rhys out the door. 

“I guess there is no arguing then.” Gaige’s smile lit up her face and Rhys was glad that he said yes. “Where exactly are we going?” Gaige looked back at Rhys and waved of his concern.

“No place of concern. You will see when we get there.” It didn’t make him feel any better. He just nodded and accepted that he was at the mercy of a teenager. 

As they turned the corner he saw what looked like a table full of food and balloons shrewn everywhere. A banner was hung overhead that said “Happy Birthday Rhys!”

“So you’ve decided to throw me a birthday party?” Gaige was just about to answer when another familiar voice chimed in.

“Ah that would be me, cupcake.” He looked up into Handsome Jack’s face.

“So, this is your ‘very personal business’ that you had to attend to?” Rhys demanded his arms crossing over his chest.

“You don’t like it, Rhysie?” Handsome Jack looked almost hurt. He looked over at Gaige who was frowning.

Sighing he shook his head. “No, I love it, thank you.” Gaige lit up and ran over to hug Rhys.

“So the party is on?” Rhys nodded. Gaige hugged him tighter and pushed away to walk over to the table laden with food. 

“Was this really your idea Jack?” Rhys asked as he watched Gaige and Angel across the room.

“Well I may have had help.” He chuckled. The decorations did look like they were made by two girls. Rhys started as Angel ran over to him.

“Did you like our surprise, Rhys?” Her smile lit up the room. He nodded again. She clapped her hands in excitement and squealed. Girls….

Angel grabbed his hand and led him over to the rest of the group. Rhys silently begged Jack to save him. Handsome Jack just stood there and quirked an eyebrow at him. Well there was no help there. He was doomed…

He noticed Gaige was passing something out to everyone around the room. Party hats it looked like. He felt a tap on his arm. Angel looked up at him and held something out to him.

“This one is for you, Rhys.” Angel said as he took a closer look. The hat was pink and sparkly with ribbons hanging off and ‘Birthday Princess’ printed across it.

“I...can’t…” He blanched. Angel’s face fell. He saw hands scoop up the hat and he felt it deposited on his head.

“He loves it, Angel baby.” He heard Jack say. “He will wear it with pride.” Rhys couldn’t pretend that he didn’t hear the thinly veiled threat behind the words.

“Yeah Angel, I love it.” Her smile returned and she bounded back over to Gaige.

After a bunch of food, fun and gifts, Rhys headed back to his apartment. He had been surprised to have Handsome Jack offer to help bring his things to his apartment.

“You can just leave them on the table.” Rhys remarked as he walked to his bedroom. He hoped Jack would get the picture and leave so he could rest. As he went to pull the party hat off he felt a strong hand stop him. He turned and met Jack’s form behind him.

“No, cupcake, leave it on.” His heartbeat started to speed up. He backed up until he felt his knees hit the mattress. Jack stalked towards him like a predator after its prey.

“Wha...Jack what are you doing?” Rhys stuttered out as he fell back on the bed. He swallowed at the lust he saw in Handsome Jack’s eyes.

“I’m going to give you the rest of your birthday present.” Jack answered as he leered at Rhys.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Rhys laid in his bed going over the events of the day. The party was a nice surprise. He had had many surprises. The last one was definitely the best. He looked over the dresser where the princess birthday hat sat. A smile spread over his face.

Yes this was definitely one of his best birthday’s ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there was a bit of birthday fun huh?
> 
> Kudos,comments, and bookmarks are my life blood. j/k but they are nice nonetheless.
> 
> for updates check me out at thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com


End file.
